


[Podfic] Sometimes

by SisterOfWar



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-22
Updated: 2013-04-22
Packaged: 2017-12-09 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of White Aster's <i>Sometimes</i></p><p>Author's summary: <i>Sometimes he wondered if the Black was really a part of him, or something else. Something the curse brought with it. He couldn't tell.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sometimes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78743) by [White Aster (white_aster)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_aster/pseuds/White%20Aster). 



> Music is "Bird Song," by The Wailin' Jennys

[Download MP3 here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/sometimes)


End file.
